La belleza que nació de la tristeza
by Ginger no Akasuna
Summary: Relata el nacimiento de Gaara y el paso de su infancia. En este periodo conoce a una niña que le cambiará el mundo por completo. Espero les agrade .
1. La belleza que nació de la tristeza

holaaa! bueno, aqui les trraigo uno de mis fics n_n espero que les guste .

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

La belleza que naciò de la tristeza

La aldea de la arena , cuna de grandes ninjas . Solía verse soleada la mayor parte del tiempo .Karura , una joven de apenas 20 años , parecia disfrutar de todo aquello. Los rayos del solo iluminaban su hermosamente su lisa y corta cabellera; cada vez que salía al patio de su casa a tender ropa , muy cansada.

- Karura . deberias descansar. Sabes muy bien que eso no le hace bien a tu embarazo - le dìjo su amiga Negumii.

Karura mirò por un momento a su amiga , con suma tristeza, luego, dejando la ropa que faltaba tender en una cubeta , se sentò en uno de los asientos de concreto que habian situados contra la pared. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre y diò un suspiro de tristeza, bajando la mirada.

- Karura...ya olvidalo. Ese hombre no se merece nada. ni que lo recuerdes - le aconsejò Negumii sentandose a su lado.

- no entiendo como pudo cambiar asì. Antes eramos tan felices , y ahora...- dìjo con la voz apagada.

- los hombres son asi. Unos imbeciles que no maduran a tiempo . Una vez que se han dado cuenta que lo han perdido todo , ahi recièn se ponen a llorar.

- Todavìa no puedo creer lo que estoy viviendo . Es imposible quitarmelo de la mente.

- ni siquiera por tu hijo...?

Karura suspirò nuevamente , ignorando la pregunta de su amiga. Comenzando a recordar aquellos tiempos en los que era muy feliz al lado de ese hombre (kazekage). Sobre todo cuando se conocieron y entablaron conversaciòn por primera vez. Todas las sensaciones , nervios y sentimientos que ahora se mezclaban en un sinfin de resultaban en extremo dolorosos para ella.

- tienes razòn . Mejor me irè a descansar - Añadiò Karura , con la mirada fija en el suelo, dirigiendose a la puerta que daba a la sala.

- De acuerdo . Yo terminarè de tender el resto de ropa - Le dìjo su amiga , cogiendo una prenda de la cubeta y colgandola en el tendedero.

La sala estaba oscura .El sol casi dejaba de alumbra extrañamente . Karura caminò a paso lento por la sala , como si apena la comenzara a reconocer. Sentìa ganas de llorar o de gritar . Una fuerza extraordinaria , que venia desde lo mas recondito de su ser , la hacia cavilar constantemente. Como deseos de hacerse daño involuntariamente , presintiendo el peligro...Hasta que de manera inesperada sonò el telèfono . Karura se sobresaltò un poco y cogiò el telèfono temblando.

- ¿alò? ¿Karura? - pronunciò una voz masculina.

- amor...- respondiò ella , sentandose en el sofà, tranquila.

- Karura , que bueno que estàs ahì . Nesecito que vuelvas.

- ¿ volver ? ¿ para què ? . No tengo màs hogar que ese.

- Aùn estàs en casa de tu amiga , verdad?

- si.

- Pero, este aùn es tu hogar. Aqui donde estoy yo, junto a mì .

- Sòlo sè que junto a ti ya no me queda nada - respondiò Karura , tratando de contenerse para no llorar.

- no digas eso. Perdoname si te hice daño. Sè que fui un idiota por tratarte asì...

- Eso lo dices ahora. Porque no eres capaz de mirarme la cara y pedirme perdòn defrente. Aquì , sin dudar.

- Te amo, Karura. Por favor , vuelve - le rogò - hazlo por nuestro hijo.

- Hasta que al fin te acordaste de èl.

- Perdòname , Karura . Te nesecito . Prometo cuidar bien de los dos , lo juro. Dame solamente una oportunidad - le volviò a rogar aquel hombre con la voz temblorosa.

- Yo...tambièn te amo.

- Por favor , amor . Es de humanos equivocarse . Yo me equivoquè y lo reconosco. Solo te pido una oportunidad . No pido màs. Amor , piensalo, ¿ lo haràs , verdad?.

- lo harè...

- gracias amor . Te amo.

- te amo - le respondiò Karura , embelesada por la voz de su amado ; colgando el telèfono.

Negumii, que habia escuchado toda la conversaciòn , se colocò detras de su amiga, observandola indignada. Karura sintiò su presencia y levantandose del sofà , la mirò avergonzada.

- No me digas que piensas ir tràs èl - lè dìjo Negumii , friamente.

Pero ella , en vez de responder, bajo lo mirada como siempre solia hacer.

- ¿ hasta cuando piensas seguir asì ? - le preguntò , ahora con preocupaciòn . Hasta que al fin contestò.

- Descuida . Eso no pasarà. Esta vez no.

La joven se fue adormir . Pensando en la conversaciòn que haba sostenido por telèfono con el kazekage . En ese momento , su tono de voz sonaba tan sincero. Incluso le oyò tembloroso . Como si estubiera apunto de llorar. Como cuando le dìjo que la amaba y la nesecitaba . Desde luego , ese realmente no era el kazekage . Pero Karura lo amaba y no podìa evitarlo. Los ruegos de su amado rezonaban una y otra vez en su oido, en su mente , en su cuerpo, en su corazòn.... Impidiendole conciliar el sueño.

Kankuro y Temari, sus dos pequeños hijos . Se habìa quedado a vivir con su padre . Karura habià peleado a morir por la custodia de sus niños . Màs sus intentos fueron en vano . El kazekage le mintiò muchas veces. Y no solo a ella , si no a las autoridades . A las que sobornò para quitarle a las criaturas. Acusandola de loca , histerica . devil mental , mala mujer, y para colmo : por adulterio. Cosas que jàmas tubieron lugar a los echos y que terminaron hundiendo màs y màs a la pobre Karura.

Aquellos niños eran demasiado pequeños e inocentes como para poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo . Por lo que , su padre aprovechò al decirles cosas feas de su mamà . La jòeven madre , no podìa seguir soportando aquello : perder a sus hijos y encima llevar uno màs en su vientre . El kazekage era asì , cruel , frìo e inconsiente de sus actos. Un hombre que serìa capaza de extrerminar a medio mundo con tal de hacer que su palabra fuera la unica ley.

* * *

Cuatro meses habìan pasado ya , antes de aquella la llamada . Su tierno eh inflado vientre lo hacìan notar . Lo màs extraño era que el niño casi ni se movìa. Apenas unas cuantas pataditas muy raras y poco frecuentes . Tanto que llegò a pensar que estaba muerto . Si era asì ...nada quedab ya . Aun asì , Karura apartaba esos terribles pensamientos de su mentw . Pensando en Temari y Kankuro jungando con su nuevo hermanito. Eso serìa hermoso. Verlos jugar juntos. A los tres ; y quizàs ella tambièn . Sin el kazekage , èl ya le habìa echo demasiado daño. Y no podìa comprender que apesar de todo , lo amaba . ¿ o quizas era tan sòlo miedo?.

ENtonces , aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche ( 10 : 00 pm ) Empacò una pequeña maletita . Puso en ella : dos vestidos , algunas medias , ropa interior , etc. Y saliò de su habitaciòn; cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Hizo lo mismo al pasar por el cuarto de su amiga y la sala , Hasta salir completamente de la cas ; dejando antes una nota sobre la mes.

Ya en la calle , parò un taxi y se dirigiò haci el templo kazekage.

A la mañana siguiente , Negumii y su esposo se dieron con la sorpresa de la desaparicion de Karura . Negumii leyò la nota furiosa y saliò a la calle , tirando la puerta para tranquilizarse. Su marido le hablò mil veces , pero ella no escuchaba ni queria escuchar nada màs referente a Karura. Estaba muy molesta por la terquedad de esta ultima. Que lamentaba tanto el triste final que podria alcanzarle.

Ese mismo dia , karura durmiò en el el templo estaba cerrado. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y los guardias tenian la orden de no dejar entrar a nadie a esas horas . Sin embargo, ni el frio pudo evitar que llegara . Al fin podrìa ver a sus hijos.

El kazekage al enterarse de la presencia de Karura , fuera del templo, Ordenò hacerla pasar. Sus pequeños hijos no pudieron contenerse al escuchar el nombre de su madre , que sin oir al kezekage , corrieron a prisa a resibirla . Karura ,al verlos , se dirigiò a ellos muy emocionada. Los abrazo con fuerza por largo rato. Imaginandose que si los soltaba , volerian a irse. Karura lloraba besandolos una y otra vez , mientras el kazekage los miraba serio.

- ya es suficiente, niños. vayan a jugar - dijo separandolos de los brazos de su mamà.

Los pequeños se fueron , dejando a solas a Karura y a su aun esposo. Ella lo miraba a los ojos y èl , extrañamente a su vientre.

- aùn lo tienes - pronunciò el kazekage acercandose màs a ella.

- si. nuestro hijo - contestò Karura.

El kazekage levantò los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente sòlo dijo : "excelente"

El tiempo transcurriò ràpido ; y el vientre de Karura crecìa cada vez màs. Ahora si los movimientos de la criatura eran màs notorios. Ya casi estaba por cumplirse el ultimo mes de gestaciòn . La joven se veia feliz , pues el kazekage , al precer , habia cuidado muy bien de ella y del pequeño. Sin imaginarse siquiera los planes que este tenia de antemano. Aunque aveces lo veia extraño , mirando el cielo nocturno, como si esperara algo.

- ¿ sucede algo , amor? - le preguntò Karura , con preocupaciòn.

- no, nada .Sòlo que...¿ es hermosa la luna , no? - le dìjo sin desviar la mirada fija en el cielo.

- si. la unica que nos alumbra aqui en este balcòn - les respondiò ella ,con total sencilles.

- es luna llena... - añadiò derepente y sin inmutarse.

- ¿ sabes que significa ? - preguntò con un solpo de inocencia en su mirada.

El kazekage la mirò un momento , e ignorando su pregunta se dirigiò hacia una mesita que habia cerca . Sobre ella , estaba un pequeño jarron y un vaso de vidrio. Cogiò ambos objetos. y vertiò el contenido del primer en el vaso. Dandoselo a beber a su esposa.

- bebe esto ; es zumo de cerezo . Es bueno para el embarazo - le dìjo ofreciendole el vaso.

- gracias - respondiò.

Karura bebiò completamente el zumo y despùes de cinco minutos sintiò un terrible sueño , lo que provocò que se desmayara. El kazekage la tomò en brazos y seguido por un guardia y una misteriosa anciana, la llevò a una habitaciòn oscura. Una vez dentro de ella , la recostò sobre un bloque de cemento rectangular en forma de cama , mientras una anciana colocaba una tetera a su costado.

Esperaron a que la joven despertara . murmurando alejados de ella , para que asì no pudiera oir nada en caso de que despertase. Planeaban invocar a Shukaku , el demonio de la arena ; y encerrarlo en el cuerpo del niño que llevaba en el vientre . Para luego utilizarlo como arma protectora para la aldea.

Luego de media hora , Karura despertò. Abriò los ojos lentamente , sin darse cuenta exactamente en donde estaba . Despuès de observar a su esposo y a la anciana , se sobresaltò ìa las manos y los pies atados con cadenas adheridas al bloque de cemento, donde habia sido recostada.

- ¿ què estan haciendo ? ¿ què sucede ? - preguntò Karura ,muy asustada y mirando a su esposo.

ÈL la mirò friamente y sin responderle , le dirigiò algunas palabras a la anciana , que al escucharlo obedeciò a su voz . Se colocò frente a la mujer y cogiendo la tetera , la posicionò en el suelo . Karura comenzaba a gritar llorando. Temerosa màs por su bebè que por su vida misma.

- ¡¡ Sueltenme!!! ¡¡¡ por favor!!! ¡¿ què quieren hacerme ?? ¡¡ sueltenme !!! - gritaba llorando Karura , sin dejar de moverse ; tratando de safarse de las cadenas que la ataban.

Pero su esposo no la hacia ningun caso . Todo por el contrario , le daba la señal a la anciana de que continuace. Entonces , con una dureza implacable , cerrò los ojos y extendiò los brazos , mencionando algunas palabras.

- !! oh Demonio de la arena !! !! habita en el cuerpo de este niño , que hoy te ofrecemos!!

Repitiò esto varias veces , hast que el suelo comenzò a temblar . Un humo negro , comenzò a salir del pico de la tetera ; rodeando el cuerpo de Karura , quien no paraba de gritar horrorizada. La anciana sonriò maliciosamente : " es hora " . Cogiò el borde de la blusa de Karura , y lo apartò ; dejando descubierto solamente el vientre de la muchacha. Concentrò una cantidad enorme de chakra en su mano , y prosiguiò a colocarla sobre el vientre desnudo de la joven. Formandose un horrible sello , como pintado con sangre. A lo que el humo negro respondiò , filtrandose entre los dedos arrugados de la anciana , penetrando en el sello.

Karura sintiò casi al borde del desmayo , como aquel demonio se introducìa violentamente en su vientre , produciendo una fuerte presiòn en el . Hasta que no pudo aguantar màs y se dejò llevar presiòn a la que estaba siendo sometida, perdiendo la conciencia.

Despuès de ese insidente los dìas pasaron y Karura no pudo llevar su embarazo con normalidad. Sufrìa de insomnio , pues le era casi imposible conciliar el sueño . Lloraba con frecuencia , debido a una fuerte depresiòn. Su esposo , la hacìa revisar por los mèdicos , pero ni aun ellos pudieron ayudarla. Hasta que uno de esos dìas , lo escuchò manteniendo una extraña conversaciòn con esa anciana misteriosa.

- Ya lo intentamos todo, Chiyo-ba-sama . Karura no es capaz de cooperar - dìjo el kazekage , algo preocupado .

- Esto es muy necesario. La seguridad de la aldea depende de ese niño .

- ¿ y cree que no lo sè ?? . Ya no soporto esta situaciòn .Si tan sòlo naciera , se acabarian todos nuestros problemas.

- Debe tener paciencia kazekage . Por lo pronto trate de protegerla . Y no permita que muera . Porque si es asì ...

- Ya ni me lo diga . Karura solo sirve para eso , para mantenerlo vivo . El resto no es màs que basura inservible...

Karura no podìa dar crèdito a lo que estaba oyendo . Su corazòn palpitaba despacio , como deteniendo el tiempo . Desvaneciente . Entonces, no lo pensò dos veces y saliò coriendo del templo. Lo màs rapido que pudo apesar de su estado de gestaciòn tan avanzado. Aùn asì no lo logrò evitar que los guardias la detectaran ; por lo que dieron aviso al kazekage.

* * *

wiiii! gracias or leer n_n

que tengan un buen día!


	2. El nacimiento de Gaara Chapert 2

- ¿ còmo ?? - dijo el hombre sorprendido y furioso - ¡¡no permitan que escape!! !! cierren todas las entradas y salida de la aldea ! ! ahora !!

Colgò el teléfono furioso , mientras Chiyo-ba trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- càlmese Kazekage . Tiene nueve meses de gestaciòn . Es imposible que vaya lejos.

Sin embargo , Karura logrò salir del templo . Muy asustada corriò por las calles, haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo por sobrellevar el peso de su barriga sin desfallecer . llegando a un mercado , se adentrò en el y se entre mezclò con la gente que andaba por ahi. Derepente sintiò un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre y cayò al suelo. La gente que merodeaba por el lugar la ayudo a levantarse . Fue entonces , que Karura persiviò como un liquido dezlizandose por su entre pierna.

- creo...creo...què ¡voy a dar a luz ! - exclamò Karura , jadeando llena de dolor.

Una mujer , comprendiendo lo que sucedìa , se ofreciò a llevarla hacia al hospital. Allì tubieron que esperar como 10 minutos para ser , pusieron a Karura en una silla de ruedas y una enfermera la condujo hacia la sala de partos.

Sentìa miedo y dolor . Pues el niño que llevaba en el vientre poseìa un demonio dentro de èl . Por lo que, permanecìa ajena a lo que le pudiera suceder. Aunque podria decirse que no del todo ajena , porque su esposo , seguramente andaba tras sus pasos y màs de la criatura que esperaba. Sabìa muy bien que estar en esa aldea representaba un peligro letal para ambos. Por lo tanto debia escapar .

Pero el momento de parto , obviamente no iba a dejarla continuar . Ahora los dolores eran cada vez màs fuertes. Una enfermera la ayudaba enseñandole ejercicios de respiraciòn ( inspiraciòn y exhalaciòn ) . Mientras era recostada sobre una cama para partos. Entonces, llegò el momento . Los mèdicos se colocaron respectivamente los guantes esterilizados , Y karura separò ambas piernas , haciendo esfuerzo para expulsar al niño de su interior. Sus gritos rezonaban como eco por toda la sala . Hasta que se presentò un problema : el pequeño tenìa problemas para nacer . Por lo que , Karura fue llevada inmediatamente a la sala de operaciones . Donde la cedaron.

El bebè fue sacado del vientre por cesàrea. Sin embargo , habìa otro problema . El color de sus ojos , no eran del todo normales . Color negro y con una especie de estrella amarilla , reemplazando a la pupila. Tampoco lloraba . Si no que permanecìa con los ojos abiertos , sin parpadear . Con los puños cerrados , como adheridos a su pecho.

Una de las obstetras lo cogiò del piecesito y le diò una palmadita en una nalga ; a lo que el bebè , a cambio de llorar , pareciò enfurecerse . Se le pusieron los ojos rojos y gruñò a igual que un animalito enojado. La obstetra se asustò en exceso y dejò caer al niño , pudiéndolo matar a estrellar su frágil cabecita contra el duro pavimento de la sala. Pero ante las miradas atònitas de los obstetras , una gran cantidad de arena se filtrò por la puerta y las persianas , deslizándose hacia el niño , cubriéndolo enteramente y evitando su caída , en cuestiòn de segundos.

Luego de ese incidente, casi nadie intentò cargar al pequeño que aun seguía encerrado en una capsula de arena , en el mismo lugar en donde había caído . Prefirieron dejarlo ahì .

Karura despertò de la anestesia , con suma tranqulidad . Eran las 11:30 pm de la noche . Enseguida sintiò deseos de ver a su bebè. Girò la cabeza hacia un costado y pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad , lo que parecìa ser una bola echa de arena. Se levantò de la cama y bajò con cuidado , acercándose al objeto . Pero ni bien lo tocò ; el objeto se cubriò de una luz de color azul encendido y chispas blancas , como electricidad, que lo rodeaba . Un pequeño puñado de arena se deslizò delicadamente por sus manos , llegando a la herida provocada por la cesárea . La cubriò de esa electricidad y la borrò para siempre. Karura miraba todo sin pudor. La capsula de arena comenzò a abrirse poco a poco , dejando a la vista a un hermoso niño.

- mi bebè ...

Karura caminò hacia èl , emocionada . Y lo tomò entre sus brazos . El pequeño abriò los ojitos y rompiò a llorar.

- No. No mi pequeño. No llores - le decìa Karura dulcemente mientras lo acomodaba para darle de lactar.

La capsula de arena se deshiso , desapareciendo totalmente . La joven madre se sentò en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y diò de lactar a su pequeño , cantandole muy bajito.

" sueña ...con un mañana  
un mundo nuevo, debe llegar..."

Despùes que el bebè se durmió . Pensò darle paso a su plan de escape . Cogiò una manta muy suave del armario y lo arropò con ella . Lo malo era que las persianas estabas cerradas a igual que las puertas . Y no habia salida , unicamente rompiendo la luna . Pero si eso sucediése , los guardias de turno escucharian el ruido y serìa casi imposible escapar así . Volviò a sentarse en el suelo , ya sin esperanza alguna . Le acariciò la cabecita a su hijo , y este abriò los ojos . Ahora se veian de un color aguamarina , bastante raro y hermoso. Derepente una nube extensa de arena comenzò a recubrirlos . Karura cerrò los ojos , estrechando suavemente contra su pecho a su bebè que lloraba asustado.

En cuestiòn de segundos , la arena que los cubrìa se disolviò y la joven abriò los ojos con algo de temor y lentitud. Quedándose pasmada y sorprendida , al ver que ahora estaba en la calle extrañamente.

Probò dar un paso . Eran sin duda reales. Aun así tenía miedo , pero sabia que no podía quedarse por màs tiempo ahì . Caminò por las calles polvorientas , buscando una salida de la aldea y ocultando su rostro de la vista de los demàs . Hasta que al fin la encontrò . Aunque no estaba muy lèjos .

Los guardias cuidaban tranquilos la gran puerta de salída . Conversando entre una y otra cosa , alegremente . Karura probó pasar desapersivida , pero uno de ellos la captò e intentò detenerla , pues tenian orden de no dejar salir a nadie a menos que tubieran la aprovaciòn del kazekage . Entonces se levantò un fuertísimo viento de arena que les hizo imposible la vista y ayudò a escapar a Karura hacia el bosque.

Tan pronto estubo lèjos , cayò sentada sobre el pasto ; con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un enorme árbol . No sabìa que tan lèjos habìa llegado , pero al menos estaban a salvo . Despuès de haber dormido . Continuò caminando , con su bebè en brazos . Ya era de noche . No podìa verse nada . Hasta que se topò con una pequeña cabañita , deshabitada . Entrò en ella e inconscientemente tratò de prender la luz , como hacìa en casa , en medio de la oscuridad . Increiblemente hallò el interruptor y lo hizo . La casita se iluminò con una tenue luz. Estaba toda desordenáda , con papeles , vajilla rota y unas prendas de vestir. Una mesita y una silla apolillada le pudieron servir para pasar la noche.

Al dìa siguiente , saliò un instante al rìo para coger agua y lavar la telita que ponia como pañal a su bebé Y alguien la atacò bruscamente por detràs y le tapò la boca con una mano . Karura forcejeò tratando de liberarse, dando fuertes alaridos para que alguien consiguiera escucharla. Pero el ninja extraño la tomó violentamente de los cabellos y la golpeò de espaldas contra un árbol. Karura levantò a penas la vista , gimiendo de dolor y pudo ver claramente el rostro de su agresor.

- tú ...- pronunció débilmente .

- ¿Dónde está ? ( refiriéndose al bebè) - le preguntò apretujando el cuello de Karura con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un kunai muy afilado .

- ¿ Para que ?? - respondió , tratando de librarse de sus manos .

- ! Habla ! . El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo . ¿ Què pretendías hacer escapando de mì ??

- tú ... sólo quieres hacerle daño . ! hagas lo que hagas !! ! Nunca te dirè donde està !! - contestò Karura.

- ¿ Es tu última palabra ? - le preguntò el hombre.

- si. Jamàs dejarè que le hagas daño a nuestro hijo.

- bien , entonces...!! muere !! .

El hombre apretujò con màs fuerza en cuello de la mujer , acortandole la respiraciòn . Cogiò el kunai sin inmutarse , y con suma crueldad y se lo hundiò en el estòmago . El tipo la dejò caer estrepitosamente, y Karura comenzò a desangrarse . La observò por un momento y agarrò una soga que tenìa sujeta al pantalòn . Rodeò con ella el cuello de su joven esposa y la ahorcò . Tan pronto presintió su muerte , tomò el cadáver y lo subió hasta la cima del árbol , dejándolo colgado en su rama más alta.

El manto oscuro de la noche volviò a cubrir a prisa todo el bosque . Y el inocente niño quedò llorando asustado, cubierto únicamente por una mantita blanca. Pero a la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal. La arena lo había cubierto durante la noche para que no muriera de frio.

Cerca de ahí , una chica y sus amigas se habían quejado a acampar. Una de ellas , que ya había terminado de hacer lo que debía , aprovechó el momento para salir a caminar por el bosque; mientras las demàs trabajaban en sus quehaceres. No sin antes llevar consigo una escopeta , en caso de peligro por animales salvajes.

- !tenga cuidado, princesa Sakura! - le gritò su doncella , quien ayudaba a las demàs chicas con las cosas.

- ! no te preocupes, no irè muy lèjos! - respondiò la princesa , adentrándose en el bosque.

"Linda ,agua de la fuente...  
Linda, dulce e inocente..."

Canturreaba la princesa agachándose muy seguido a reunir flores que encontraba a su paso. Hasta que escuchò el llanto de un bebè a lo lèjos . Por un instante se quedò quieta; luego caminò siguiendo el sonido del llanto de la criatura , llegando hacia la cabañita en donde este se encontraba. Cuando estuvo allí , vio un pequeño bulto sobre la mesa , al parecer era el niño. Cogió la manta que le cubría la cara y se la quitò . Encontrándose cara a cara con ese angelito.

- !Uy, hola! - dijo la princesa Sakura , tomando al bebè entre sus brazos - ¿Dónde està tu mamà, eh?

La criatura no dejaba de llorar. La princesa abandonò la cabaña y saliò a buscar a la mamà durante horas. Recorriendo el lugar , lo mejor que pudo. Topandose finalmente con un enorme arbol , y cerca a èl una gigantesca mancha de sangre seca que habia quedado pegado al pasto . Petrificada, mirò hacia arriba y lo que vio pudo haberle marcado la memoria de por vida : el cuerpo inerte de una mujer , colgado en una de las ramas.

- por Dios, santísimo...

La princesa abrazò al bebè y se fue corriendo de prisa hacia el campamento en donde estaban las demàs chicas.

- ! caramba , Sakura ! ¿ donde has estado? - le preguntò una de sus amigas.

- Prometiò no irse muy lèjos , princesa - le dìjo preocupada su doncella.

- lo siento. Es que estaba paseando y encontrè a este bebè - dìjo mostrando al pequeño que llevaba en brazos.

- ! ay , què lindo ! . Pero , ¿ Y su mamà ? - le preguntò su amiga.

- su mamà ...- respondiò Sakura recordando la escena del árbol y la mancha de sangre - no lo sè ...

* * *

Durante todo el tiempo , Sakura se dignò a cuidar del bebè en su palacio , en la aldea de la nuve . Su doncella se habìa ofrecido amablemente a ayudarla a bañarlo , dandole consejos y advertencias sobre como colocarle los pañales, etc.

- "Sabaku no Gaara" - leyò Sakura , en el pequeño bordado de la mantita blanca.

- Seguramente ese debe ser su nombre - añadiò afablemente la doncella , acomodando la ropita en el armario .

- si. Sabaku no Gaara...

* * *

El niño creciò hermoso. Sus ojos claros , su cabello rojo sangre , eran prueba de su notable belleza. Sòlo que había algo raro en èl . Desde muy niño , la princesa había notado que no dormía . Las niñeras que conseguìa continuamente para èl , se quejaban con frecuencia porque el niño no dejaba de llorar . Màs de una vez había echo correr a las doncellas , por el raro gruñido que solìa emitir cuando habìa luna llena . Se mordìa la manito hasta hacerla sangrar , sin sentir siquiera su propio dolor . Era de esperarse que tambièn la nodriza renunciara a su puesto. Por lo que , la princesa hubo que darle leche especial .

Pasò el tiempo y el niño cumpliò 5 años.

- ¿sabes? . Mañana te llevarè a la escuela - le dìjo la princesa Sakura al niño Gaara , que se encontraba sentadito en su cama.

- " mamà "...

- Dime , corazòn - le respondiò ella colocándose a su lado.

- ¿ Què significa mi nombre ? - le preguntò bajando la mirada.

- ¿ tu nombre...? .No lo sé ...- respondiò titubeando .

- Si no lo sabìas , ¿ Porquè me lo pusiste ? - ahora alzò los ojos para mirarla.

- ( volviò a titubear ) mmm ...pues, pues me pareciò bonito para tì - contestò con una sonrisa fingida .

- ah...- sòlo atinò a decir el niño y volviò a bajar la mirada.

- Y , ¿ Porquè me haces tantas preguntas? . ¿ o es que acaso tienes las respuestas y solo quieres probarme ? - le inquiriò la princesa.

- no. Sòlo que , es un nombre raro y me diò curiosidad por saber que significado tenìa.

-ok. Pero, ¿ Escuchaste lo que te dije anteriormente ?

- ¿ lo de la escuela ?

- si.

- lo escuche.

- perfecto . Ya hice los papeles de matricula y mañana comienzas a estudiar.

-¿ En què colegio estudiarè ," mamà " ?

- es una sorpresa - le dìjo sonriendole.

A la mañana siguiente , el niño Gaara se levantò tempranito. A sus cortos 5 años , ya era un muchachito responsable . Se bañaba y vestìa solito . La princesa lo adoraba . Quizàs la única en el palacio . Pues las criadas habian comenzado a mirarlo y a tratarlo con estricto recelo. Y que culpa iba a tener aquel niño de lo que pasaba en su interior cada vez que salìa luna llena . Simplemente era algo que no podia comprender. Los extraños y terriblemente insoportables dolores de cabeza. Se le ponian los ojos caso en blanco . Lloraba de dolor . Pero nadie se asomaba a ayudarlo.

Parecìa mentira , que la princesa lo veìa hoy alistándose cuidadosamente para asistir a su primer día de escuela , en la aldea de la hoja . Peinando su cabello . Atando se bien las agujetas de sus zapatitos...¿ Eso era un demonio ? . Nada màs era para morirse de la ternura al verlo ahì : como un angelito.

* * *

Tan pronto habian pisado el suelo de la escuela , vieron un montón de niños corriendo por todos lados como loquitos. El niño Gaara se encontraba bastante aturdido.

- no te preocupes. Todo estarà bien . Ya te acostumbraràs - lo animò la princesa a cariciando su cabello.

Pero no se acostumbrò . Màs bien no veia la hora de acostumbrarse . La noticia de un posible " niño endemoniado " habia llegado hasta los confines de la tierra . Humillados , maltratados psicológicamente , abandonados a su suerte , apuñalandolos una y otra vez sin darse cuenta siquiera el terrible daño que provocaban en ellos. Asì era siempre.

Gaara tubo que sentir en " carne propia " lo terrible del dolor . Los demàs niños comenzaban a alejarse por miedo . Dejandolo sentado en la ultima carpeta del salòn . Donde nadie podìa verlo, donde nadie le prestaba atenciòn . Como iba a ser posible , que en casa tubiera el cariño de la princesa y aquì casi nada

De pronto la vida le diò un giro horrorozo. La princesa Sakura habìa desaparecido como por arte de magia . Gaara se habia quedado esperando en la puerta de salida del colegio , con sus libros en los brazos ; mirando a los demàs niños salir con sus respectivos padres hacia su casa . Hasta que el patio quedò vacio . El portero le preguntò si su mamà vendrìa a recogerlo ; màs no pudo decir nada. Se levantò de su asiento y saliò caminando por las calles silenciosas y oscuras . Algunos tipos borrachos habian intentado agarrarlo , pero su fina y fuerte barrera de arena lo protegiò . Esa noche tubo que dormir a la intemperie , recostando su cabezita en sus libros...

Era de noche y comenzò a llover.


End file.
